Nobody's home
by venus252
Summary: Tigress has ran away from the Jade palace. Mie cie a 13 year old fox finds her in an alley and is the first one to find out why. inspired by the song "nobody's home" by Avril Lavigne. by the way this is my first story. Read it and tell me what u think.
1. the stranger

yes finely I'm done with the first chapter of my first story. I hope I didn't spell any words wrong. let me know if I did and I'll fix it.

This story is inspired by the song"_Nobody's Home"_ by Avril Lavigne. **I love herXD wacht the music vido befor reading**

.com/watch?v=Hbm4G_7rGzQ

**

* * *

Nobody's Home**

**By venus252**

**I. The Stranger**

It was a sunny day in the Valley of Peace. Mie Chie a 13 year old fox was in the market buying food for her poor sick family. "Let's see if we have everything" Mei Chie mumbled as she looked through her basket "eggs, carrots, onions, noodles…all right we have everything."She started to walk fast but not to fast. She didn't want to drop her food and ruin it.

As she was waking home she passed by an alley and in the alley she saw someone hiding. This made Mie Chie incredibly curious. She knew that she had to go home right away and take care of her family but she really wanted to find out who that stranger was. Who ever it was looked vaguely familiar. In fact it looked like Tigress, one of the Furious Five. Which made sense because Mie Chie remembered in a news article it said that she was missing and No one knows why though.

When Mie Chie got the closest she could get, the stranger looked up at her. She could not believe it. It was Tigress.

"Don't look at me!" Tigress commanded "Go away

Shouldn't you be in school anyway?"

"It's summer vacation. I won't go back to school until the end of August," Mie Chie said. "But what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the Jade Palace?" she asked.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk on an empty stomach," said Tigress

"Oh! You're hungry!" Mie Chie said startled. "Why don't you come home with me and I'll make my family secret recipe."

"Thank you, by the way what's your name?" Tigress asked.

It's Mei Chie Lukol, she answered.

When they got home Mie Chie made the secret family soup like she promised. Tigress loved it!

"This was the best chicken I have ever tasted! What did you put in here?" Tigress asked in a delightful voice.

"I'm glad you like it but the recipe is a secret". Mei Chie said mysteriously "but I must ask why you did run away from the Jade Palace?"

"How did you know I ran away?"

"It's all over the news, really people are worried about you."

"Well I ran away because… because" Tigress stuttered

"Because why?"

"Because... **BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID, FAT, ANNOYING PANDA**"

"Hey keep it down you'll wake up my whole family and then I'll be in big trouble."

"I'm sorry it's gust that it's Po, Po, Po, it's always Po."

"So are you jealous because Po gets all the attention from Master Shifu and not you?"

"Not just from Shifu but from the rest of the five, and he's a show off too."

"Well maybe you should read this."

Mie Chie walked across her kitchen and pulled a newspaper off her counter and past it to Tigress.

**The Valley of Peace Times**

**Tigress is missing**

It looks like for the first time one Furious Five is missing. Here's what Po, The Dragon Worrier has to say about Tigresses dispersions "I can't believe she's gone, I mean I can't sleep, I can't focus, I can not even eat."

"He can't eat?" Thought Tigress. She continued on reading.

"Well I can't do anything because I'm so worried about Tigress. Its gust that I don't know if she got kidnapped, or if she's heart, I don't know. I just hope we find her soon I really miss her."

Tigress put down the newspaper after she read that sentence. She didn't know that she would be missed so much.

"I think you should go home." Mei Chie said. "They must really miss you"

"your right they do miss me" said Tigress And I miss them

* * *

so what do u think u like?

Please review!


	2. Tigra

**Nobody's home**

**By **

**Venus252**

**2. Tigra**

As Tigress opened the door to the Jade Palace she noticed a note attached to the door. The note said Gone looking for Tigress won't be back for a long, long, long, time – Shifu

Tigress sighed and said "They'll be back in a while, Po will have to eat eventually"

Tigress retreated to her room to meditate.

Meanwhile, Po, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Shifu were searching for Tigress at the Lake of Tears.

"Po we've been out here since 5am. Can we at least take a break?" said Crane

"**NO! **We don't stop until we find her!" yelled Po

"Man the guy is Tigress crazy." whispered Mantis.

"Shh he'll hear you." Viper hissed

"But it's true." chuckled Monkey

While Tigresses was meditating she heard an earsplitting noise. It sounded like a pot that just broke in to pieces. She went to go see if Po, Shifu, and the rest of the five were back from their search.

As she was waking out to the hall of heroes she could feel that she was not alone.

"Hello" Tigress said. "Are you guys bake home?"

She herd an evil laugh coming from the back of the hall but she was so scared she could hardly move.

"O.K. stop it, this is not funny!" Tigress commanded.

She turned around, she saw someone, she didn't know how it was but whoever it was looked somehow familiar. In fact it looked gust like her.

"Who are you?" Tigress asked.

"You don't know who I am?" the stranger said as she came closer. "You should know I am"

The next thing you know Tigress was knocked out.

"It's O.K Po we'll find Tigress. Viper said sweetly. "Maybe even tomorrow."

"Your right" Po said "in fact we'll look even harder tomorrow"

"Dos this mean we have to wake up at 4am?" said Crane

"Hallo." Said a familiar voice coming down the hall "are you guys back home"

"Tigress is that you?" Po said excitedly

"Who else do you think it is" Said the voice

"**OH MY GOSH I MISSED YOU"** Po shouted 

Po ran up to her and gave her a big hug. 

"Why did you ran away?" asked Po

"Oh I didn't run away I was kidnap" answered Tigress.

"By who?"

"I'll tell you all about it when we have some dinner I'm rely hungry"

Tigress gave every one a hug and letting them know she was all right, but that wasn't really Tigress. It was really her evil twin sister Tigra.


End file.
